1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of preparing a pyridazinic structure compound, namely ethyl{6-[ethyl-(2-hydroxypropyl-amino]-3-pyridazinyl}hydrazinecarboxylate. Such a compound, has a marked and lasting anti-hypertensive activity and causes retention of neither sodium nor liquids in the patients treated with it.